


Давно вместе

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Взять хотя бы сегодняшних клиентов, планирующих свадьбу в октябре. Они выглядят полными противоположностями друг друга: полноватый блондин похож на карикатурного витающего в облаках профессора, изображённого человеком, который профессоров в жизни не видел; он одет настолько старомодно, что это почти тянет на косплей. У него даже есть галстук-бабочка, не такая, какие у хипстеров — эта бабочка остаётся вне моды, эта бабочка никогда не слышала об иронии.Его партнёр — худощавый рыжий мужчина, одевается в чёрное, носит ботинки из змеиной кожи. Сегодня пасмурно, а он пришёл в тёмных очках и сидит в них в помещении, но даже без них он был бы похож на страдающую от похмелья рок-звезду. Развалившись на стуле, он то и дело подозрительно оглядывает её офис, словно ждёт кары небесной за то, что посмел приблизиться к церкви.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	Давно вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long-Term](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703515) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



Венчания — любимая часть работы доктора Блэквелл, и пусть долг предписывает ей одинаково относиться ко всем брачующимся, если вы заглянете в глубину её лесбийского сердца, то увидите, что однополые союзы нравятся ей больше всего.

Взять хотя бы сегодняшних клиентов, планирующих свадьбу в октябре. Они выглядят полными противоположностями друг друга: полноватый блондин похож на карикатурного витающего в облаках профессора, изображённого человеком, который профессоров в жизни не видел; он одет настолько старомодно, что это почти тянет на косплей. У него даже есть галстук-бабочка, не такая, какие у хипстеров — эта бабочка остаётся вне моды, эта бабочка никогда не слышала об иронии.

Его партнёр — худощавый рыжий мужчина, одевается в чёрное, носит ботинки из змеиной кожи. Сегодня пасмурно, а он пришёл в тёмных очках и сидит в них в помещении, но даже без них он был бы похож на страдающую от похмелья рок-звезду. Развалившись на стуле, он то и дело подозрительно оглядывает её офис, словно ждёт кары небесной за то, что посмел приблизиться к церкви.

Вся его поза буквально кричит: «Внимание, у меня сложные отношения с религией!»

Бывший католик, делает вывод доктор Блэквелл.

Их имена тоже чудные. Их зовут…

Зовут…

(Она помнит, что они оба представились ей, но когда она смотрит на кого-нибудь из них, на месте его имени словно зияет дыра. Каждый раз, когда она пытается ухватиться за эту мысль, та извивается, меняет форму и шепчет ей: «Не беспокойся, дорогая, это ведь совершенно неважно».

Доктор Блэквелл получила степень по унитарно-универсиалистской теологии не за то, что отворачивалась от парадоксов. «Любопытство мирско, но также свято и прекрасно, — говорит она этой мысли, настаивая на своём. — Правильно поставленный вопрос уже сам по себе ответ...»

«Да-да, — отвечает мысль после третьей попытки достучаться до неё. — Это всё очень хорошо, но в данном случае…» — и пустота на месте их имён зевает, потягивается и пожимает плечами, заглатывая её сомнения.)

Она моргает. Бабочка привычным движением берёт Тёмные Очки за руку, а тот отвечает таким пылким и влюблённым взглядом, что ей становится неловко. Как, блин, вы вообще встретились, думает она.

Такое ощущение, будто единственное, что их объединяет (помимо чувств друг к другу), — одна на двоих аура хаоса и локального стихийного бедствия. Опять же, пусть та, что не носит сандалии на работу и на чьей одежде нет кошачьей шерсти, бросит первый камень. Фигурально выражаясь.

— Итак, — начинает доктор Блэквелл. — Есть что-то, что мне нужно знать? Идеи, опасения?

— Псалмы, — говорит Бабочка. — То есть, гм. Песни? — он откашливается. — Мы можем остановиться на тех, в которых не упоминается… — он поднимает глаза к потолку. — Не стоит напрашиваться на неприятности, — едва слышно добавляет он.

— Разумеется, — кивает она, отмахиваясь от накрывшего её странного ощущения, как от невесомой паутинки. — Существует множество псалмов, воспевающих другие вещи.

— Что, например? — ехидно спрашивает Тёмные Очки. — Налоговые декларации? Пингвинов? Автомастерские?

Ух. Точно бывший католик. Она буквально чувствует этот балласт.

— В основном красоту вселенной и счастье творить добро. Иногда кто-нибудь перекладывает трансцендентальную поэзию на мотив классической мелодии, но по-моему, выходит не очень хорошо.

Каким-то образом Тёмные Очки умудряется наградить её настороженным взглядом, хотя его глаз не видно за стёклами.

— У меня в офисе есть псалтырь, можете полистать, — продолжает доктор Блэквелл. — Как правило, мы всё равно вырезаем слово на Б, оно заставляет атеистов и агностиков вроде меня чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Бабочка открывает рот.

— Вы не… — начинает Тёмные Очки, — не верите в..?

— Не особо, — отвечает она. — Я допускаю такую возможность, но по моему мнению, вопрос существования некой высшей силы не столь важен, чем, например «как жить, чтобы сделать лучше эту планету и всех её обитателей?»

— «Как остановить Апокалипсис», — бормочет Тёмные Очки.

— Вот именно, — со смешком соглашается она. — Хотя я бы лучше остановила Брексит.

Они не смеются, и после неловкой паузы она добавляет:

— Что касается музыкального сопровождения, если у вас на примете есть особенная песня, неважно, какая, дайте мне знать, и мы используем её.

— Только не Queen, — быстро говорит Тёмные Очки.

Похоже, за этой фразой прячется какая-то история, но Бабочка лишь поворачивается к нему и спрашивает:

— Как называется та группа, которую ты любишь? Вельветовые...

— Velvet Underground, — поправляет Тёмные Очки. Он протяжно выдыхает, поводит плечами, затем обращается к доктору Блэквелл:

— Знаете сингл «I'll Be Your Mirror»?

Она тактично удерживается от «он был записан ещё до моего рождения».

— Кажется, он нравится моим родителям, — говорит она вместо этого. — Без проблем, поищу его вечером. Это же касается и текстов. Если вы хотите, чтобы на церемонии зачитали что-то значимое для вас...

— Гм, — отзывается Бабочка. — Насчёт этого…

Он наклоняется и поднимает старомодный кожаный портфель.

— Не возражаете?

— Нет, конечно.

Бабочка возится с застёжкой и открывает портфель, являя миру кипу забрызганных вином салфеток, вырванных из блокнота страниц и обрывков пергамента, покрытых ровным, аккуратным почерком. Стихотворения о любви, цитаты из пьес и книг...

— Ангел, — медленно произносит Тёмные Очки. — Что это такое?

— Да так, — отвечает порозовевший Бабочка. — Я просто… выписывал всякое.

— Давно? — спрашивает Тёмные Очки, подаваясь вперёд. Его голос звучит радостно и растерянно одновременно.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Бабочка. — Надо было получше их рассортировать. Хотя бы по алфавиту…

— Всё в порядке, — ровным голосом заверяет его доктор Блэквелл, отчаянно надеясь, что он сам выберет нужный текст. Их там сотни.

— Давно? — повторяет Тёмные Очки.

— А то ты не знаешь! — шипит Бабочка.

Тёмные Очки выхватывает листок из кучи, трёт его пальцами.

— Такую бумагу с девятнадцатого века не производят, — торжествующе сообщает он.

Доктор Блэквелл изгибает бровь, пытаясь сопоставить факты. Некоторые из листов выглядят новыми, к другим она бы не решилась прикоснуться без перчаток, но почерк на всех одинаковый.

— А! — восклицает она, внезапно всё понимая. — Вы увлекаетесь винтажной бумагой?

— Да, — отвечает Бабочка. — Обожаю её, насобираться не могу, — он поворачивается к Тёмным Очкам. — Поговорим об этом позже, — заканчивает он, многозначительно указав на неё взглядом.

Может, они встретились на слёте коллекционеров, думает доктор Блэквелл. Это очаровательно.

— Давайте вы просто выберете пять ваших любимых отрывков? — предлагает она, глядя на ворох текстов. — Или десять. Возможно, придётся привлечь ещё кого-нибудь, мой французский не настолько хорош. Точнее, мой… это что, среднеанглийский?

— А-ха-ха, как оно сюда попало, надо же, — бормочет Бабочка, всем телом наваливаясь на портфель в попытках закрыть его. Тёмные Очки с любопытством наблюдает за ним, подперев рукой подбородок. — Разумеется, разумеется я оставлю только часть из них, не волнуйтесь...

Оставшуюся часть консультации они разговаривают о довольно обычных вещах. Церемония планируется скромной, никаких детей, выносящих брачующимся кольца, и, к счастью, никаких животных (эти двое производили впечатление людей, которые могут настоять, что их обручальные кольца должна нести любимая дрессированная кошечка. Однако по опыту доктора Блэквелл, доверить это дело своей драгоценной сиамке или британской короткошёрстной — верный способ остаться и без колец, и без кошки).

Они напряжённо переглядываются, когда она спрашивает, будут ли присутствовать их родители. Это, к сожалению, тоже весьма распространённая реакция немолодых однополых пар.

— Между нами, — произносит доктор Блэквелл, — это не очень-то профессионально с моей стороны, но. Но если ваши семьи против вашего замечательного, прекрасного, жизнеутверждающего союза, то... пошли они к чёрту.

Бабочка нервно хихикает.

— Приму к сведению.

— Давно вы вместе? — спрашивает она.

Бабочка и Тёмные Очки долго смотрят друг на друга. Пауза затягивается. Этот вопрос, думает доктор Блэквелл, обычно не вызывает затруднений.

— Давно ли мы вместе? — наконец повторяет Тёмные Очки. Стёкла скрывают его глаза, но каждой молекулой своего существа он словно тянется к своему жениху. — А?

— Шесть тысяч… — начинает Бабочка.

— Что?

— Дней! — договаривает он. — Шесть тысяч дней!

— То есть… — она быстро считает в уме, — около шестнадцати лет, да?

— Точно, — решительно подтверждает Бабочка.

— Потрясающе, — говорит доктор Блэквелл. — Мы с женой вместе уже шесть лет. Надеюсь, через десять будем так же влюблены друг в друга.

Ей так нравится встречать однополые пары среднего возраста. Это внушает надежду. Бабочке и Тёмным очкам, наверное, уже за сорок. Может, около пятидесяти?

(Как странно: они совершенно точно существуют, совершенно точно сидят напротив неё, но каждый раз, когда она пытается приглядеться к ним, её мозг словно не воспринимает их...

У неё болит голова.)

— Полагаю, вам не хочется длинных церемоний, — говорит она, потирая лоб. — Я набросаю свои комментарии, хорошо? Пришлю по почте к выходным.

— Чудненько! — соглашается Бабочка.

Они пожимают руки. Пара выходит из офиса, и она видит, как Тёмные Очки что-то шепчет Бабочке на ухо, а тот улыбается, закрывая за собой дверь.

Двое чудаков, но чудаков милых. Не всегда можно угадать, удастся ли новобрачным жить вместе долго и счастливо, но она надеется, что у этой парочки всё получится. Возможно, так и будет, ведь испытание временем они уже прошли.

Шестнадцать лет — они вместе с начала нулевых.

Только представьте, думает она. Только представьте.


End file.
